Desastre de San Valentín
by Lenayuri
Summary: 'Cursi' no es una palabra que describa a Mycroft, sin embargo, tal vez puede intentarlo por cierto DI del Scotland Yard. Mystrade.
1. Desayuno

-**Título**: Desastre de San Valentín

-**Autora**: Lenayuri

-**Rating**: M

-**Advertencia**: Incoherencias. Fluff. Romance. Humor.

-**Disclaimer**: Nada de este fandom me pertenece, sólo la idea de shippearlos hasta el cansancio. Todos los créditos para sus respectivos dueños y autores.

**-Palabras**: 150 –sin contar notas, título, etc.

-**Notas**: Drabbles (150 palabras) para el Reto 14 días Desastre de San Valentín del Foro I'm Sherlocked. Serán 14 días cursis. :D

-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-

**Desastre de San Valentín**

**I. El Desayuno**

No eras romántico. No eras expresivo. Mucho menos eras del tipo de hombre que hacía esas cursilerías que las parejas hacían en esa época del año –pura mercadotecnia, a tu parecer.

Pero sí eras del tipo de hombre que harías cualquier cosa por él.

Él era la razón por la que estabas usando tu cocina por primera vez. Querías mimarlo al llevarle un desayuno a la cama.

Lamentablemente, _ellos_ no estaban colaborando. ¿Qué tenían en tu contra el café, las tostadas y el huevo que se quemaban así?

Por algo eras político y no chef.

Pero unos brazos alrededor de tu cintura fueron suficientes para darte a entender, que no necesitaba nada más para ser feliz contigo.

-¿Qué le haces a la pobre cocina, Mycroft?- Greg te sonríe mientras apaga la estufa, llevándote nuevamente a tu habitación.

Tal vez _tú_ podrías ser _su_ desayuno en la cama, después de todo.

* * *

**Notas**

Muahahaha un Mystrade :D

Espero les gusten, ya están todos, pero... ¡soy mala! muahahaha

**¿Un review?** Gracias por leer -sigue viendo el Súper Bowl-


	2. Cena

-**Advertencia**: Incoherencias. Fluff. Romance. Humor. Mystrade.

-**Disclaimer**: Nada de este fandom me pertenece, sólo la idea de shippearlos hasta el cansancio. Todos los créditos para sus respectivos dueños y autores.

**-Palabras**: 290 –sin contar notas, título, etc.

-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-

**Desastre de San Valentín**

**II. La Cena**

¿A quién podías recurrir para preguntar sobre lo que se hace o cómo se hace una cita romántica? Era un tema desconocido, casi como de otra dimensión.

Observas la información que Anthea te dejó en tu escritorio esa mañana mientras asistías a una reunión.

Sinceramente ¿cómo era posible que todas esas tonterías las hiciera alguien para otro alguien? Era ridículo, absurdo y sin embargo ahí estabas, planeando una estúpida cita porque se te ocurrió la grandiosa idea de que a Greg probablemente le gustaría la sorpresa.

Y a las siete de la tarde dejaste el Club Diógenes para dirigirte a tu casa para preparar todo.

Esta vez habías mandado pedir la cena –no ibas a volver a cocinar–, colocaste la mesa y esperaste.

Y esperaste.

¿Por qué tardaba tanto?

No estabas ansioso, claro que no. Un Holmes jamás muestra esa clase de… de acuerdo, sí estabas preocupado. Pero el DI nunca llegaba tarde, al menos te dejaba un mensaje o algo.

Y la cena se enfrió y pensaste que tal vez no era tiempo para _esa_ clase de sorpresas.

Cuando estabas por levantarte para retirarte a dormir, Greg llegó.

Se veía magullado, un poco sucio y tenía ligeros rastros de sangre en algunas partes de la ropa.

-No es mía, no te preocupes. Tuvimos un problema y mi celular se quedó sin batería.- Greg observó la mesa puesta y se mordió el labio –lo siento, estropee la noche ¿verdad?

No lo dejaste continuar y tan impropio de ti, lo besaste.

¿Qué importaba la cena? ¿Qué importaba una cita estropeada? ¿Qué era más importante que tener a Greg sano y salvo en tus brazos? Nada.

Tener a Greg era lo más importante para ti, mucho más que una cena fría.

* * *

**Notas**

Sí, me pasé de palabras... so?

Well, el prompt era cita estropeada pero, ¿acaso una cena en casa no es una cita? Digo, es más romántico e íntimo. El final fue algo angst pero ¡ellos viven la vida al máximo! Y Mycroft demuestra que no es "El Hombre de Hielo" como todos dicen, también tiene su corazoncito -aunque se lo dio a Greg.

Gracias por leer **¿un review****?**


	3. Alergia

-**Advertencia**: Incoherencias. Fluff. Romance. Humor. Mystrade.

-**Disclaimer**: Nada de este fandom me pertenece, sólo la idea de shippearlos hasta el cansancio. Todos los créditos para sus respectivos dueños y autores.

**-Palabras**: 263 –sin contar notas, título, etc.

-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-

**Desastre de San Valentín**

**III. Alergia**

Era un día demasiado soleado para tu gusto. La luz se filtra a través de los ventanales abiertos del Club Diógenes y sinceramente, era horrible. Había demasiada luz en tu oficina y era… mortificante.

No es como si _odiaras_ la luz del sol, pero normalmente _no_ había tanto sol en esas fechas, mucho menos en Londres. Así que como no podías concentrarte, decides dar una pequeña vuelta en tu auto y tal vez, visitar a Greg.

Casi llegas al Scotland Yard y encuentras un puesto de flores. ¿Quién podría decir que no eras romántico? Bueno, no lo eras -¿a quién ibas a engañar?- pero Greg se las merecía.

Sin embargo, tus planes fueron interrumpidos por la voz de Anthea, quien te pasó el mensaje de que tu presencia era _solicitada_ en el Club.

Suspiraste y le dejaste como encargo que le entregara aquel gran ramo de flores a Greg –al menos no habías elegido algo tan cursi como rosas, sino una combinación de lilys y rosas– y volviste a tu trabajo. A veces odiabas la correa que te tenía atado a la política –sólo a veces.

Dos horas después de aquella _tediosa _reunión, recibiste un mensaje de texto de Greg. Probablemente era para agradecerte por el detalle o algo parecido, y esperabas que el DI te recompensara en la noche.

Pero tus planes se fueron al catre cuando leíste el contenido del mensaje.

_Gracias por las flores, pero soy alérgico a las lilys. Necesito reposo, te veo cuando me sienta mejor. Te quiero. –Greg_

Oh… al parecer, habías olvidado ese _minúsculo_ detalle.

Idiota.

* * *

**Notas**

¡Greg, perdón~! Ohohoho no era mi intención(?), bueno, tal vez sí. Mycroft me sale bipolar... lo siento xD

¡Gracias por leer! :D~


	4. Frío

-**Advertencia**: Incoherencias. Fluff. Romance. Humor. Mystrade.

-**Disclaimer**: Nada de este fandom me pertenece, sólo la idea de shippearlos hasta el cansancio. Todos los créditos para sus respectivos dueños y autores.

**-Palabras**: 281 –sin contar notas, título, etc.

-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-

**Desastre de San Valentín**

**IV. Frío**

Y como si el clima quisiera darte una lección, ese día había amanecido frío y nublado. Eso te pasaba por reclamarle al sol el que se haya colado por tu ventana la semana pasada.

Una maldita semana en la que no habías podido ver a Greg.

Primero, por el incidente de las flores –de verdad, eres un muy mal novio– y segundo, tenías demasiado trabajo. Necesitabas vacaciones. Urgentes.

Y entonces, un mensaje de Greg te sacó de tu ensimismamiento.

_¿Puedes escaparte? –Greg_

Sonríes ante la pregunta y observas la pantalla con una sonrisita ladeada. Greg quería que te fugaras de la oficina, seguramente no eras el único que extrañaba al otro. Respondiste que sí, y Greg te mandó la dirección de un café cercano a ti.

Greg siempre tan considerado.

Llegas en menos de diez minutos; dos minutos después, Greg cruza la puerta y te sonríe mientras levanta su mano en un saludo.

Pides un café porque el clima lo amerita y cuando la camarera centra su atención en Greg tus ojos se abren grandes al escuchar su pedido.

¿Quién, en su sano juicio, pide algo frío en ese clima? En serio, ¿quién? Greg te sonríe, seguramente por la ceja levantada que tenías en ese momento.

"¿Qué? Me gusta el café frío." Greg se encoge de hombros.

Cuando reciben su pedido, Greg toma la cucharilla para quitar un poco de crema batida de su copa y sin ser consciente –no estás seguro– gime al sentir el sabor pasear por su paladar.

Y ese ligero sonido se fue directamente a tu entrepierna, así que tal vez ver y _escuchar _a Greg comer helado no era tan extraño, de hecho, era muy _placentero_.

* * *

**Notas**

Hehehe~ nada como quitar el frío comiendo frío, ¿verdad? Eso hago yo... y tomo café cuando hace calor :D~ Sí, lo sé... no me lo digan ¡sé lo que piensan!

Mmm... ¡gracias por leer! Y yo también hago ruidos raros cuando como helado, café helado, nieve, etc. Tehehe~


	5. Bañera

-**Advertencia**: Incoherencias. Fluff. Romance. Humor. Mystrade.

-**Disclaimer**: Nada de este fandom me pertenece, sólo la idea de shippearlos hasta el cansancio. Todos los créditos para sus respectivos dueños y autores.

**-Palabras**: 360 –sin contar notas, título, etc.

-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-

**Desastre de San Valentín**

**V. Bañera**

Y como venganza del 'rapto' de Greg hacia tu persona, te lo llevaste ese mismo día temprano a casa. Greg no quiso al principio, alegando que tenía papeleo que hacer en la oficina, pero un simple '_que lo hagan tus subordinados_' bastó para callar sus quejas y que te siguiera al auto.

Y si alguien preguntaba, Greg tenía la culpa. Él y esa maldita cucharilla para helado. Y es que los gestos de Greg al degustar aquella bebida fría debía ser ilegal; los sonidos, el color en sus mejillas ¡todo! ¡Y ni siquiera lo estaba haciendo a propósito! –de hecho, querías creer que te estaba seduciendo.

La casa más cercana era la de Greg y es ahí donde se encontraban en ese momento. Era una suerte que estuviese completamente divorciado, aunque la verdad es que no te molestaba _encontrarte_ con ella y demostrarle que hacías mucho más feliz al DI –y lo complacías mucho más–; pero como no era el caso, estabas feliz de no ser interrumpido.

Te llevaste al DI a la sala y comenzaron a besarse, podías sentir el deseo fluir por ambos cuerpos; el calor, los movimientos, jadeos… toda una danza erótica para el oído humano.

Pero ese día querías algo _nuevo_; así que jalaste nuevamente a Greg hasta llegar a su cuarto de baño. Y ahí, justamente al fondo, estaba la predilecta para esa noche.

La bañera de Greg.

Querías hacerlo ahí, querías escuchar el agua chapotear contra el movimiento de sus cuerpos y querías sentir al DI así… de sólo imaginarlo…

Entre besos y caricias se desnudaron, Greg se apresuró a llenar la bañera y colocó unas gotas jabón. El ambiente comenzó a oler a vainilla y no podías esperar más.

Greg entró y te hizo señas con la cabeza para que entraras también. No esperaste a que te dijera dos veces.

Sin embargo, tus planes se vieron frustrados al darte cuenta de que la bañera era _demasiado_ pequeña para ambos. Greg comenzó a reírse y se disculpó por no tener tu gran cuarto de baño, por lo mismo, no poder cumplir tu fantasía. A pesar de eso, la noche aún podía salvarse, ¿verdad?

* * *

**Notas**

No, Mycroft... no necesitas dieta, así te ama Greg ;) Sólo que, creo que es necesario comprar una bañera más grande... o llevarte a Greg a vivir contigo :D

¡Gracias por leer!


	6. Carta

-**Advertencia**: Incoherencias. Fluff. Romance. Humor. Mystrade.

-**Disclaimer**: Nada de este fandom me pertenece, sólo la idea de shippearlos hasta el cansancio. Todos los créditos para sus respectivos dueños y autores.

**-Palabras**: 307 –sin contar notas, título, etc.

-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-

**Desastre de San Valentín**

**VI. Carta**

¿Quién había dicho que escribir una carta, que sería enviada a un país exportador, sería sencillo? No, nadie.

Y no es que fueses un incompetente, si de algo estabas orgulloso era de tu gran capacidad para obtener lo que desea– es decir, lo que era correcto para el país y la corona. Pero en ese momento tu cabeza estaba en otro lado, de hecho, estabas pensando en alguien más…

Tu mente estaba planteando la posibilidad de lograr convertir en realidad unas cuantas fantasías que incluían a Greg en posiciones muy comprometedoras, en lugares muy poco ortodoxos –e ilegales– y con prendas exóticas.

Y como si eso fuese mejor que el trabajo, decides tomar un trozo de papel y comenzar a escribir unas cuantas de estas fantasías.

No era seguro hacerlo en tu computadora; era mejor en papel.

La hoja se fue llenando de todas y cada una de las cosas que querías hacerle y que te hiciera, con lujo de detalle, de hecho. Y cuando estuviste satisfecho, la metiste en un pequeño sobre, escribirte el nombre de Greg en la parte trasera y la guardaste en tu cajón. Algún día se la enseñarías a Greg.

Esa tarde tenías una reunión importante y debías salir a tiempo. Dejas de tu oficina y sonríes por todas las cosas que se te ocurrían por Greg.

El problema es que antes de salir, sacaste unos papeles _y_ entre esos papeles iba la carta…

El mensaje de Greg, en medio de la reunión, fue lo que te hizo darte del error cometido.

_Gracias por escribir todo eso, amor. Pero no creo que me vea bien con liguero. –Greg_

Oh… debías decirle a Anthea que dejara de enviarle cosas que tuviesen su nombre a Greg.

Al menos, la caja con ciertos _juguetes_ no tenía nombre y estaba escondida en tu casa… por suerte.

* * *

**Notas**

Ahora que lo recuerdo... eso me pasó a mi una vez... escribí una hoja -no tan pornosa como la de Mycroft- y la metí en un libro -sin firmar- de la biblioteca... nunca la volví a encontrar... ahem... y de hecho, creo que fue un fanfic... del fandom de SCC. Ops... xD

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
